Enter: Sayo Kubazuka! A Hollowfied Soul!
by animeluv00
Summary: What if Maka wasn't Soul's partner? What if she died young and never had the chance? And more importantly, what if Soul's partner was actually part hollow? Follow Soul and his partner, Sayo, along with Black star and the crew through a journey full of hollows, soul reapers, and zanpakto.


*****PLEASE READ*******

Hey guys, long time no see! I would like to thank **L3xyl0ve** for favoriting my first ever story on fanfiction, Nightmares, and **Angrybird432** for being my first follower. I also want to thank everyone who read the first chapter of Nightmares, it really means a lot to me!Second chapter is coming soon, promise! Anywhos, check out Nightmares and give me some feedback!

Now, onto the important stuff for _this_ story... Okay, first off, I created an OC for the character so here are the details about her:

Name- Sayo Kubozuka

Age- 14

Hair- long, wavy, dark purple hair that comes to the middle of her back

Eyes: Green

Clothing: White tub top that ends just above her bellybutton; black trench coat with Death insignia on the left breast(collar usually flipped up); short plaid skirt; black combat boots with steel toes; over the ear headphones with death insignia on both sides

Her outfit is similar to Maka's but a little bit more mature and less school-girlish

Race(sorta): Meister and hollow

Disclaimer: (crying) I don't own Bleach, nor Soul Eater.T-T

NOW ONTO THE STORY! ENJOY!

* * *

"Hey, Soul, wake up already! We're going to be late!" I shouted from the other side of my partner's room. I was answered with a muffled groan and a loud snore. That was it! We've been late too many times because of him.

"Alright, you asked for it, Sharky!" I yelled as I kicked down the wooden door. I marched over to his sleeping form and smiled evilly. This was going to be fun! "SAYO SLICE!" I screamed as I axe kicked him in the stomach. He lurched forward instantly grabbing his stomach and glaring at me from under his snowy bangs. I giggled and held his bangs back as I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! JUST SO ALL OF YOU READERS KNOW, SOUL AND I ARE NOT DATING! I just like to do stuff like that to make him blush!

Just as I planned, his face turned as red as his eyes. When I saw this I grinned and raced out of his room, laughing. Cool guy, huh? I heard his sheets rustling around and guessed he was getting ready. There was no way he could get back to sleep after that!

Five minutes later, Soul walked out of his room in his usual yellow and black jacket, maroon pants, and E-A-T headband. When he saw me, I was leaning against the wall of our apartment's kitchen with a large smirk plastered on my face. He rolled his eyes at my expression, grabbed his keys to his motorcycle, and walked outside. I followed right after him.

He put the key in the ignition and the vehicle roared to life. I wrapped my arms around his torso to avoid falling off and he sped away from the curb and we were on our way to the DWMA. Waking up in the middle of the night last night must have taken its toll on me because the next thing I know, Soul was shaking my shoulder, telling me it was time for class..

After sitting down in Stein's class, I listened intently for a few minutes, but then felt my eyes start to close. 'No! Please! Someone wake me up! I can't go to sleep!' I thought, but sleep took me anyway.

^*^*^*^*^*^*SAYO'S DREAM*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_ I opened my green eyes only to find myself in a snow covered forest. The sky was pitch black, no stars. A chill in the air made me instinctively wrap arms around myself, trying to shield myself from the cold, nipping at my bare legs and arms. Where was I? Why was I here? Wait a minute, this is just a dream. Yeah, that's it, I fell asleep in Stein's class. No worries, I just need to wake up! I closed my eyes tight and focused on waking up until I heard a crazed laugh from behind me. I snapped my eyes open and spun around only to face... myself? No, this isn't me, right? The girl in front of me had my slim figure and my short plaid skirt. She was wearing my white tube top that stopped under my ribs and my short sleeved black trench coat with the shinigami insignia on the right side. She even had the collar flipped up! Her hair was long and curly like mine and had the same black, white and red earphones as me. This girl was practically my copy. Except she had no color. She was pale as a sheet, and her clothes and hair were white, black and gray. What the heck was going on here!?_

_ She smirked at me, the corners of her mouth reaching her eyes. Here teeth were sharp, like Soul's. The whites of her eyes were an inky black and the pupils were bright yellow. Everything about her screamed insanity!_

_ "Finally, took you long enough, Queen." My vision suddenly turned blurry and spots danced in front of my eyes and then everything was black._


End file.
